Miso
by goldfishlover73
Summary: The title, I must say has nothing to do with the story, well...Miso is said in the story.... Anyways. Naruto is acting jittery and Sasuke is determined to find out why. This is my first Fic of Naruto.


OhgodOhgodOhGOD!

I have gone against all that I have trained myself in the last couple of years to do this.

And I'm glad that I'm doing it.

First off...I must admit, when I wrote this I LOATHED Naruto. I detest it. (not because I'd only seen the american version. I like the American version. It's funny...) But...I came to like The SasuNaru Pairing.

So here we are.

I wrote this about a month ago and had only seen a few episodes. (like six) so if the charaters are off...then they are.

I mean, you can't make the charaters Exact when you're writing a story like this. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto would EVER do these things to each other in the anime.

Because it's a kid show.

They don't do these things in kids shows.

But...you should get what I mean.

Its OOC.

You've been warned.

Enjoy.

Don't own btw...

III

Naruto peeked his head out the door of his apartment, swiftly looking down both sides of the hallway before completely reentering the small apartment, securing the locks on the door.

As he made his way pass the kitchen and the living room, he made sure all the windows were locked and the curtains drawn.

He certainly didn't want _anyone_ disturbing him.

Or finding out.

More the latter than the former. As he entered his room he locked that door as well.

_Living in a village of ninja's you can't be too cautious…_

Naruto crossed the room to his bed, brow furrowed as he sat down, rethinking over and over what he was planning on doing.

He'd done it once before, but afterwards he couldn't look 'him' in the eyes for two weeks.

Which was hard with them shooting death glares back and forth any chance they got.

Even though they were 'friends.'

Naruto chuckled. "Friends…just…friends…"

How he wished for something beyond that.

"I'd even go for 'friends with benefits…'" the blonde kitsune shook his head, making the images in his head dissipate. _Not now. That's the whole point of…this…_

He stood up at this, eyes shining with determination, walking up to the full length mirror in the corner of his room.

_If any of the villagers found me…_ he smirked as he placed his hands together, preparing for the jutsu. _Oh man…_ he smirked as be was engulfed in smoke. _They would torture me before they cast me out of the village…_ As the smoke cleared, he smiled, seeing onyx through the reflection, mouth warmly smiling back.

_Oh how I wish **you** would smile at me like this…_

Taking deep breathe he continued.

With another cloud of smoke, a shadow clone appeared next to him, "Oh yes and once I'm cast from the village, they would release Sasuke from the electric cage they would have to keep him in to hunt me down like a wild animal and rip me limb from limb…joy…"

He looked at the shadow clone who was scowling at him. _He even scowls like Sasuke…My Shadow clones are getting better and better every time I make one…_

He transformed back, walking towards the black haired 'Uchiha,' "But even if I was torn from limb from limb…" he wrapped his arms around his clone's neck, pulling him closer. "It'll be worth it…" he smiled as he pressed his lips to the clone of his want-to-be-lover, who complied immediately wrapping its arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

"Mmmm…come here you…We're going to the bed…" he pulled at the clone, pulling it's shirt off, hearing the small _Poof_ of the shirt disappearing, while kissing the exposed flesh.

As they fell onto the bed, their lips met in a passionate kiss, the clone pulling at Naruto's clothes, trying it's best to get them off.

With success, the shadow of the grey eyed boy started mimicking what the blonde kitsune had done earlier.

"Mmmm…Sasu…SASUKE!" he moaned as the clone found a sensitive area on his neck and sucked. "Mmmm…you're smarter than my others…" _and hornier…if only sensei could see how well these clones are…wait…no…not **these** clones…_

…

"I wish you weren't a clone…" he whispered, pulling the dark blue haired clone in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. He moved his kisses to the others jaw, biting lightly as his hands roamed, moaning when the clone bit down on his ear. "I wish you weren't a clone of…"

"Me?" a voice came from the direction of the door.

The blondes blue eyes widened in utter horror. "Shit…" his voice barely above a whisper.

III

Sasuke always knew that Naruto was strange.

But as the years went by, he had come to accept that, thought he had not understand it. He even loved it.

Though the last couple of months his blond friend had been acting strange towards him, flushing at strange moments and being… 'Touchy' with him.

Though Sasuke didn't like to be touched, he let Naruto. _Because_ he was Naruto, and that was good enough for the Uchiha.

But the last two weeks the boy had been distant. Not even making Eye contact with him.

It frightened Sasuke, though he didn't' understand why.

He started missing the hallow threats and fights he had with the blonde. The death glares they gave each other almost 24 hours a day.

But what he missed the most was the physical contact that the blonde gave him. Even it was punches and kicks during sparring, the warmth that he got from even those punches made him happy, (though he'd never show it.) He felt so close to the boy.

But when Naruto started becoming distant, almost _avoiding_ the dark blue haired boy, he became sad, almost _depressed_. He couldn't stand it.

He felt that it was up to him to find out just why Naruto was acting this way.

He started to follow the boy him, to the Ramen shop, to the super market where he bought more ramen, and back home, never seeing anything truly out of the ordinary. He was about to give up when he started to notice Naruto would stop, look around, making sure that he wasn't being followed. _Probably just figuring out that I've been following him…Dobe…_

It wasn't for another three days that Naruto's walk home had changed once again.

Instead of walking, he _ran_ all the way, barely avoiding knocking an old lady down.

Once he caught up with Naruto, he saw blonde spikes looking down the hallway outside his apartment building before disappearing fully into his apartment.

_What is he up to?_

He waited outside the door, knowing it was futile to knock.

After five minutes of listening, he summoned a small amount of Chakra, just enough to unlock the door.

Using his ninja skills, he crept through the house, noting that either Naruto's skills are lacking or that he was focusing every ounce of his attention elsewhere.

The young Uchiha became tense. _Naruto should have sensed my presence. I even used some of my chakura. He should have sensed that! Something has to be wrong!_

As he walked through the small apartment, he noticed all the shades were pulled down, making the small apartment seem even smaller, and dreary. As he approached the door, he stopped. _Two people? When did the other person get here?_

As silent as a ninja, (sorry! Pun!) He made the rest of the way to the door opening it quietly as he eased himself into the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened, frozen to the spoke on the floor as he gazed upon the scene.

_Naruto…Naruto is gay…_He noted, swallowing hard as he saw that the person underneath the blonde was _indeed_ male.

The pain in his chest was almost too much to bear, spreading throughout his body like a wildfire. He knew that he had feelings for the blonde that were beyond that of friends, but he didn't truly realize _how_ far.

But now, seeing the blue eyed boy in another's arms, in another _man's_ arms, he felt his world slowly crack underneath his feet.

With every moan from the one he cherished, his soul began to disintegrate.

"I wish you weren't a clone…" the blonde whispered.

Sasuke snapped out of his sorrows, barely hearing what he thought that he heard. _Did he say clone?_

He stared down at the body that was currently covered by the blonde kitsune. His hundreds of emotions flooded through him all at once. He was in shock, fear, yet…and yet he found it all very _erotic._

_It was a clone of him._

His heart soared, his soul starting to come back together. _It's ME! He's made a clone of-_

_Wait…he made a clone of **me**! And he's doing **what**? Shouldn't I be a **little**__disturbed about this?_ He looked at the two in new colors. He felt his pants become uncomfortable.

Anger started to build up inside the Uchiha. _Why didn't he just come to me?_

The blonde moaned loud, bringing the other boy out of his thoughts. "I wish you weren't a clone of…"

Sasuke couldn't help himself. "Me?" his voice becoming deeper by the second. He smirked as Naruto became stocked still, turning to find the owner of the voice.

Blue eye's widened in fear. He dually noted how the clone came up, oblivious to the other boy, fully determined to complete his goal of pleasing the blonde, biting the blonde's ear.

Sasuke almost laughed when Naruto tried to suppress a moan.

"Nice clone Dobe…" Sasuke said, walking over to the frozen kitsune.

The Uchiha poked at the shadow clone, which stopped what he was doing to give his mirrored self a death glare before continuing his ministrations.

"Very life like…I like the glare…Iruka and Kakashi-sensei would be very proud…" he snickered.

Naruto didn't say anything, but the shadow clone disappeared.

"But you know Naruto-kun…" Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, getting the boy to respond by leaning back, flush against the bed. "You could have just _asked_ if you wanted a naked Sasuke to kiss you…"

"SASU-" the dark blue haired boy cut the blonde off when he crushed his lips to the others, fisting his hair and shoving his tongue into Naruto's mouth in a bruising kiss. He moaned as he tasted Naruto for the first time.

_Mmmmm…Miso…_ his hand that wasn't in the other's hair started to memorize every part of the others upper half.

"Mmm…Sasuke!" Naruto pushed the other off. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?"

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but all he knew was that he didn't want it to stop.

He _couldn't_ stop. He nibbled on the blonde's ear. "Why did you stop? He bit down hard on Naruto's ear, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Sasuke…Please…Don't…Stop…"

"I hadn't planned on stopping Naru-chan."

"No! STOP!" He shoved the other off "Sasuke? What the? Why are you doing this!"

"Why the hell not? He tried to attach himself to Naruto's neck, but the other boy kept back.

"Damnit! What's with you?"

"What's with me? I walked on you getting molested by a shadow clone that LOOKED LIKE ME! AND YOU ASK ME WHAT _I'M _DOING! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sasuke…"

"NO! No Naruto! You shut up and you listen to me…" Naruto squeaked when he felt Sasuke put his hand very _high_ on Naruto's thigh. Naruto gulped hard. "Naruto…Naruto I _want_ you. No, no, no…I _need_ you Naruto…" Sasuke's lips were mere inches from Naruto's. "Seeing you with that shadow clone made me realize how much I need you." He smirked. "God…Naruto…you've turned me into a little horny school girl." He kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "Damn you Dobe…"

"So…" Naruto breathed, "So you're not mad about the clone."

"I'm a little disturbed…yes…" he grabbed Naruto by the back of the head, shoving his tongue down the other boy's through, pulling back before the whisker scarred boy could respond. "The only thing that I'm truly mad about is that he wasn't as 'big' as I am. It hurts…"

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the scuff of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him close. He kissed Sasuke hard, fighting the other boy for dominance as he started stripping the other boy of the unwanted clothes, running his hands up the other's chest, neck, pulling him even closer, hissing as Sasuke pulled his hair, angling his head, deepening the kiss.

Naruto moaned, dislodging from the other boy as Sasuke's hand found its way into the other boy's boxers. He moaned loudly as Sasuke kissed his jaw, sucking hard as he found a tender spot where his jaw met his neck.

"Sasuke…" he groaned, rocking with the movements of the other's hand, losing all coherent thought.

Naruto smirked as he heard the other groan as the blonde started mimicking the other's movements.

"NA…NARUTO! GAH!

Their mouths clashed, eating at each other with hunger, wanting more and more.

Naruto, feeling his approaching, bit Sasuke's tongue lightly before seeing stars.

Sasuke moaned the blondes name before falling on top of the other.

Naruto was vaguely aware of Sasuke kissing his neck. "God…Sasuke…"

"Shut up Dobe…leave me be…" he bit his neck hard, determined to leave a red mark, making sure Naruto remembered what transpired here.

Naruto laughed, "Always have to have your way eh? Spoiled Teme." Naruto laughed as Sasuke grunted against his neck. "But you're _my_ Teme, right?"

"Yes, now shut up or I'll make you shut up…"

"HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine." Sasuke detached himself from the other's neck, traveling south, hand grasping 'Naruto' making the other moan loudly. "What's this? Looks like someone's ready for another go…"

"Shut up!" Naruto Moaned."

"I told you to shut up Dobe. You're annoying me.

"Psst… Like I care…"

"Do you think that my earlier threat was a hallow one?"

"Kiss my A-HH!" Sasuke smirked from his position on top of Naruto, humming softly in satisfaction, making Naruto moan loudly, fisting his hands in Sasuke's hair, pushing him farther down.

_Yes…this will be a **very** interesting night…_

III

I must thank my beta and encyclopedia Mae for all the help in getting me into Naruto and blah blah blah...:P

I hoped that you liked it.

If you wanna flame (like those on LJ did) don't go on about how I haven't seen 'enough Naruto episodes to write efficently' or whatever...If you didn't like it you can say that...I've seen like fifty episodes since then and still have like thirty on my computer to watch.

So bleh.

XD

I do hoped that you liked it and I hope to put future Naruto fics up!

GO SASUNARU!


End file.
